


Heartfelt letters

by Vault_Emblem



Series: A flag and a god [7]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: We know, thanks to Mysterio, that Loki has written "heartfelt letters" to both Natasha and Brian, but what if Brian finds them?





	

Loki opened his room’s door, relieved to finally have the opportunity to relax a little, and he saw Brian sitting on his bed, reading from a piece of paper.

\- I see you downgraded your means of communication -, he said to greet him, stepping into the room.

Brian smirked.

\- Then what is it? -, Loki asked.

Brian’s smile got even larger – he looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh – then he started reading the first words and _oh_. Loki knew where those words were from.

… Shit.

 

He literally launched himself on the bed at a speed he never thought he would’ve been capable of, all of this in order to either shut Brian up or to take the paper from his hands; hopefully he would’ve managed to do both.

He put a hand over Brian’s mouth while with the other he reached for the paper and he tore it off Brian’s grasp. Even in anger he realised that it had been way too easy – Brian hadn’t even tried to resist.

\- Come on, I hadn’t finished reading that -, he just said as Loki quickly ripped the paper into little pieces.

\- Maybe next time you shouldn’t stick your nose into somebody else’s private affairs -, Loki replied, still red but not because he was angry, but because he was embarrassed.

\- It was hardly private, since they were addressed to me, well, some of them were -, Brian said.

 

\- How many of them did you read? -.

\- This was the fourth one, also don’t worry, I haven’t touched the ones for Nat -.

\- So you do have a grain of decency in you -.

\- Hey -.

 

He should’ve destroyed those letters, instead he had kept them, and this was the result.

Next time he would’ve known better than to be so sentimental.

 

\- How did you find out? -, he asked.

\- Mysterio told me -.

Of course. Of course it was his fault.

\- I will kill him -, Loki muttered under his breath, but Brian still heard him.

\- But if he hadn’t told me anything I wouldn’t have known about the letters -, he said.

\- That’s exactly why he should die -, Loki replied, and with that he managed to make Brian lose it.

\- What’s so funny? -, he asked then.

\- You -, Brian replied, - You’re so… so overreacting! It’s funny, sorry -.

\- You would be like this too if you and I switched places! -, Loki exclaimed, even though he doubted it would’ve ever been the case.

 

\- … I don’t mind -.

\- What? -.

\- The letters -.

\- What do you mean? -, Loki asked.

\- What I said -, Brian replied, - It was sweet of you to write them, and I appreciate the sentiment, even if you never actually sent them to me, besides… -, he looked away, - … None has ever written me love letters like this before -.

Loki had never seen that kind of expression on Brian’s face; was he… embarrassed?

He smirked, all his initial embarrassment suddenly forgot.

\- Of course they never did -, he said, - After all very few are as refined as I am -.

With that he managed to make a chuckle escape from Brian’s lips.

\- You’re right -, he said, looking back at him again.

 

\- Anyway, can I read the rest of the letters? -.

\- No -.

\- Why not? -.

\- There’s a reason why I was keeping them hidden -, Loki said, but then he added, - But if you really want, I’ll write you new ones -.

\- … Will you read them to me? -, Brian asked.

\- If you wish, but for now I’d say we change the subject -, Loki replied, leaning over Brian and kissing his lips.

Maybe he wasn’t going to kill that magician buffoon after all, but he was surely going to pay him back anyways, somehow.

 

 

_Dear Brian,_

_The way you make me feel, it’s indescribable._

_When you look at me I literally feel butterflies in my stomach; every time not coming at you and kissing you on those tempting lips is a challenge, and if it was for me I would never resist these urges._

_Going places with you is delightful – even though we always go to Hydra bases for some stupid mission – and actually, would you like to go at the club with me?_

_I still think about that time we danced together and I’d like to repeat the experience, as you probably, no, definitely want to do as well._

_Besides since you’ve come here you always go on every kind of mission and I’ve never seen you relax, so I think a break would do you very good. It makes me sad to see you with those big bags under your eyes, even though you never seem to notice them._

_I wish to be with you more; maybe we could know each other better._

_It’s the first time I feel something like this towards somebody – ok, maybe the second, but that’s not the point – but I will show you that my affection for you is sincere, and I’ll make you fall for me as well._

_Loki_

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, honey, your love letters are so bad; be glad Brian likes you anyway


End file.
